parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheAnthony28495World
TheAnthony28495World was created since 2013-2015 *Vimeo (2014-2015) (full movie spoof and random videos) *Youtube (2013-2015) (Random videos, trailers and cast) The List of the Spoof Movie is Completed by Vimeo *FrankenPikachu Short *The Sword in the Stone (TheAnthony28495World Style) *Tim Burton's May Bride The List of the Spoof Movie is Progresss in the chapter *A Animation's Life (TheAnthony28495World) *Ashladdin (TheAnthony28495World) *The Fish Prince *Dawnohontas *Ash (Shrek) The List of the Spoof Movie is Upcoming/Future *Fantasia (TheAnthony28495World Style) *Fantasia 2000 (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The AristoGhibli *An Ghibli Tail *An Ghibli Tail: Sōsuke's Goes West *An Ghibli Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An Ghibli Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Animated Story Series (TheAnthony28495World) *Ashladdin II: The Return of Frollo *Ashladdin III: The King of Thieves *Ash Hood *Ash's Totoro *Ashzan *Beauty and the Skellington *Beauty and the Skellington 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Skellington 3: May's Magical World *The Black Cauldron (TheAnthony28495World Style) *Brother Fish *Chihiroline *Dawnohontas II: Journey to a New World *FrankenPikachu Feature Length *Frozen (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Ghibli King *The Ghibli King 2: Pazu's Pride *The Ghibli King 1 1/2 *The Jungle Book (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Great Trainer Detective *How the SpongeBob Stole Christmas *Howl Pan *Howl-A-Doodle *Jack Skellington's New Groove *Jumanji (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Little Mer-Dawn *The Little Mer-Dawn II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Dawn: Dawn's Beginning *May in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Ver 2) *Maylan *Maylan II *Kionambi *Mayrella *Mayrella II: Dreams Come True *Mayrella III: A Twist in Time *Maystasia *Monster House (TheAnthony28495World Style) *My Neighbor Charizard *The Nightmare Before Christmas (TheAnthony28495World Style) *Once Upon a Anime *Pazu Jones *The Jack Skellington in the Hat *The Pagemaster (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Rescuers (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Secret of NIMH (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Sponge of Notre Dame II *Tangled (TheAnthony28495World Style) *Were Back! A Monster Story *The Wizard of Oz (TheAnthony28495World Style) *The Skellington's New Groove II: Dracula's New Groove *Howl Pan II: Return to Neverland *Ashzan II *Kionambi II *Brother Fish 2 The List of the Spoof Movie is remaking cast *Dawn in Wonderland (TheAnthony28495World) (remaking cast) List of Movies/TV Shows I Have so far *9 *A Bug's Life *Aladdin *Alice in Wonderland *Anastasia *Anthony (Anime) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *The Aristocats *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Beauty and the Beast *Brother Bear *Castle in the Sky *The Cat Returns *Cool World *Corpse Bride *Despicable Me *Dinosaur *Dinotopia (Animated) *The Emperor's New Groove *Felidae *FernGully The Last Rainforest *Finding Nemo *Frankenweenie *Frozen *Futurama *Hercules *Home on the Range *Hotel Transylvania *Howl's Moving Castle *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Igor *The Iron Giant *The Jungle Book *Kiki's Delivery Service *Lilo & Stitch *The Lion King *Megamind *Monsters vs Aliens *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Mulan *My Neighbor Totoro *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Osmosis Jones *Pocahontas *Pokemon (as Pokemon Pictures) *Ponyo *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *The Ren and Stimpy Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Road to El Dorado *Robin Hood *Shrek *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Sonic X *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Sword in the Stone *Tarzan *The Thief and the Cobbler *Titan A.E. *Toy Story *Treasure Planet *Wallace & Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh *Whisper of the Heart *Wreck-it Ralph Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Vimeo Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TheAnthony28495World Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof